


Maybe Beck just needed to get laid

by Goblin_5



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quentin Beck is not a villain, Smut, Tags Are Hard, They meant and sleep together IDK, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Quentin Beck doesn't go off to try and kill a bunch of people to become a hero. Instead, he stays at Stark Industries and works to improve his project. At a company Christmas party, he accidentally spills his drink on Peter. Leading to the two talking all night and doing much more.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 105





	Maybe Beck just needed to get laid

He was angry about the whole B.A.R.F. thing but he wasn't about to throw a lifelong career because Tony Stark could be a dick. So Quentin stayed with the company. He got from other engineers understanding looks and apologies as something similar happened to many of them. 

Then the blip happened and Tony died. Sure Beck secretly cheered to that fact but he didn't say anything to anyone. Pepper took over Stark Industries. Almost everyone agreed that she was a better boss then Tony. She just knew how to run a company without pissing off half your workforce.

The news project she had asked Beck to work on was E.D.I.T.H. It was obviously a Tony project because the things acronym was “Even Dead I'm The Hero.” She had said sorry about it and looked truly unhappy with forcing him to work on it but she said she needed someone she could trust to work on it. Beck had to agree with her with one glance over the plans for it he could see why it was dangerous. If some clumsy kid got a hold of it and said the wrong thing they could order an airstrike on a classmate. Or imagine if some maniac with a vengeance got their hands on it.

Like that, about 3 years went by. At some point, some kid named Ned had joined his team. He was good at fixing things and having interesting insights into solutions. The kid would jokily say just trust the guy in the chair. There was a skinnier kid called Peter from upper management that came in most lunches to talk to him. It appeared that they were old-time friends. 

Beck didn't put much thought to him beyond that. He did think he was attractive in that dorky but charming way. But Beck was too absorbed by his work to really focus on that type of thing. Some people would joke to Beck that he needed to get laid or he was going to spiral out of control and turn into a supervillain. 

He leaned back on to the wall behind him reexamining the blueprints in his mind. He had looked over them about a thousand times tonight. He hated company parties like the one he was stuck in. Most of the time engineers were trying to one-up each other or steal each other's ideas. Or simply they were upper management that couldn't make sense of what the engineers were telling them. But Beck wasn't some random engineer anymore he was now head of some big projects so that meant putting in his time and playing the part.

He moved from his spot to get a new drink. The one he had was more than almost gone and the ice had melted which watered it down. As he walked down the hallway he bumped into someone spilling his drink all over their shirt.

"Shit. Sorry." He looked up to find Peter.

"It's no problem. It probably just dumb Parker luck."

Beck laughed, then shook his head, "No, it's my fault I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's really fine." He had grabbed a napkin and was trying to dap it off. He wasn't succeeding.

"I think I still have an extra dress shirt stashed in my lab." 

Peter looked up at him then said, "I guess it's better than nothing. Why do you have an extra shirt in your lab?"

Beck led him to the elevators, "Because when you work with a lot of oil as I do it's only a matter of time before it gets on your shirt. Then because you still work at a company that does meetings. You end up getting a call saying you need to be part of one of those meetings. It's just better to have a clean shirt." He clicked the button to get them to the right floor.

"How many times did you go to a meeting covered in oil before thinking of the extra shirt."

"Five." 

Peter openly laughed, " Five? How did it take you five times?"

Beck laughed, "I kept telling myself I'd be more careful and that it wouldn't happen again. But it did and eventually, I had to face the facts." The two got off on their floor.

Beck opened the door to his lab and held it open for Peter. "Thank you. You know I've been in here about a million times but I could not tell you which desk is yours."

Beck walked over to his and pulled open the drawer that had the shirt. He gave it to Peter, "Want an exclusive tour?"

Peter undid his shirt to reveal a nice set of abs. He thought that the kid was just skinny but now seeing him shirtless he could see how muscular he was. Not built like a bodybuilder more like a gymnast. When he turned his back to Beck he got a good look at his nice ass. Like a really nice ass. 

It didn't take long for Peter to switch shirts. It didn't fit him as nicely as his original did but he made it work. "About that tour."

Beck smiled, "it would be my pleasure," he walked over to the desk that was covered in Star Wars and Spiderman merch, "I'm sure you are familiar with Ned's desk." 

Peter laughed, "Yes, I feel like I know it better than my own desk."

He nodded and smiled at Peter. He moved over to show him the wall of screens that were hooked up to a set of glasses. "Here's E.D.I.T.H! Not as impressive as an Iron man suit but it can essentially do the same things. Which is why I'm trying to come up with ways to stop anyone from picking up the glasses and using them. Right now it only works for people who have had biometric scans with permission from someone else who already has permission." 

Beck paused, wondering if Peter had heard this all from Ned, or did he know what a biometric scan was? God Beck can't count how many times he had to explain biometric scanning to the same old white dude over and over again. 

Peter leaned forwards looking at it, "so can it perform the biometric scan itself, or does a separate system do it? It is a mixture of a retina scan and a biometric scan? Or just the biometric scan? How do you make sure someone with permission doesn't hand off permission to someone dangerous? What if the person giving permission is in distress? Can the machine tell if the permission granted is consensual or forced." Peter then paused. "Sorry, I just go off."

Beck shook his head, "no problem. You should hear me when I go off. I was just surprised you understand what I'm talking about. I don't mean to be offensive but…"

Peter smiled at him, "You have found yourself explaining your projects over and over again to upper management."

Beck nodded, "yeah sadly. You would think with us being a tech company we wouldn't need an IT but we do."

Peter laughed, "that's part of the reason Pepper has moved a few of the more social nerds like me into upper management. We can understand what engineers like you are doing but know how to play nice with the investors."

"Lucky you. Must not be fun stuck playing nice to a bunch of white old guys. I only have to do it at parties like today. And by the end of the night, I feel like I needed a shower."

"Ned's my clutch. Getting to be free of all that and come down here to talk to him has been keeping me from slapping a few of them."

"Why not be an engineer? You sound like you get science." 

Peter shrugged, "I just like getting to go out and ask the communities what Stark Industries can do for them. And I hope I understand science given that I graduated from the same school as Ned and while in school had an internship here."

Beck's eyebrows went up, "You got to experience Stark under Tony's control."

Peter walked over to Beck's desk and leaned against it, "Yeah. Not to speak ill of the dead but he could be hard to handle at times." He looked unconfident in his words.

Beck smiled, "that's an interesting way to say he could be a dick." 

Peter laughed, "Yeah he could be. He once came over to my house and flirted with my aunt."

"Oh no. That must have been weird."

"It was and I think he was still with Pepper at the time."

"No. No." Beck made a face of disgust. The two then started laughing. "That's the worst." 

As the two quieted again music from the party could be heard. Beck looked up, "We should probably head back."

Peter smiled and said, "I don't know we're having a pretty good party here."

"Yeah," Beck responded. 

"Yeah. Plus down here has something upstairs doesn't." Peter slipped off his desk and walked over to Beck. 

Beck found himself leaning forwards, "what?"

Peter leaned up, "This" and kissed him. Beck quickly returned the kiss. 

Beck cupped his face and pushed him back towards his desk. He threw everything that was on his desk onto the floor. He pushed Peter up onto the desk. Peter started to pull off Beck's shirt and Beck ripped off Peter's shirt, well his shirt. Once both the shirts were off they got busy exploring each other's chest.

Peter turned them around so that Beck was pressed against his desk now. He pushed his face into Beck's clothed dick, "I bet it's a nice size. Isn't daddy?" Beck groaned. Normally he wasn't this dirty but God this was great. Peter got his dick out, "can I?"

Beck pressed a finger into his mouth, "You will be a good boy and take Daddy's dick. Wouldn't you?"

Peter nodded then took his dick into his mouth. He swallowed around it. He bobbed his head. The noises made were loud, wet, and dirty. And Beck was loving it. 

He let Peter swallow him a few more times before pulling him off, "If you kept sucking like that, Daddy's not going to last." 

Peter groan a response as he came up to kiss Beck again. He took off his pants and underwear before crawling into Beck's lap. He had no idea how the kid was comfortably sitting there without sliding back off. Beck reached back into his desk turning to find something to work as lube. He found Vaseline.

He held it up for Peter to see, "not the best but it'll have to work." 

Peter nodded and spread his legs more for Beck. He coated his fingers before slipping one in. Peter moaned beautifully in response. The noise went straight to his dick. Beck moved his finger in and out. Searching around for Peter's spot. Peter loudly groaned and pushed his hips back to let Beck know he had found it. 

He slipped another finger in. Pressing both into the spot. It got Peter wiggling and begging as Beck continued working his fingers. He would scissor them then pull them out before pushing them back in. He had made it to three before Beck couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled his fingers out and kissed Peter again when he whined at the loss. "Can Daddy fill you?"

Peter nodded then said, "God Yes. Please, Daddy." 

Beck smiled. He could get used to this. Peter lifted his hips so that Beck could line himself up. He then sat down onto Beck's dick. It was amazing. He was tight and warm and Beck was useless as he moved. Beck hung on as Peter bounced up and down on him. He would catch his lips and kiss him. Hungrily taking everything he could. 

Beck reached between them to take Peter's cock into his hand. He worked it within time with Peter's movement. Every so often Beck would thrust up into him. Causing more dirty moans to spill from Peter's lips. Beck kissed Peter hard. Wanting to devour him. And Peter gave as good as he got. 

Beck knew he was not going to last. There were thick knots in his stomach. He could see stars. He broke his kiss with Peter, "Can I come inside you?"

Peter recaptured his lips and moaned out, "Fill me, Daddy." 

And Beck did. He came hard. Only seeing white as he closed his eyes. He felt himself pour into Peter. Cum must have filled his insides. Peter came between them not long after Beck did. The two were panting for air. Beck didn't know if he would be able to look at his desk the same again. 

Once both of them were back to normal breathing Beck slipped out. He put himself back into his pants. Peter found his underwear and the shirt that Beck had been wearing since both of Peter's had gotten ruined. Beck looked in his desk, finding a bottle of wine he had hidden and two glasses. He sat down on the floor. Pouring wine into both cups then Peter joined him.

"That was… wow," Peter finally said as Beck handed him his glass. 

"Yeah. Would you like to…" Beck waved his hands as if trying to explain what he was saying.

"Date?" Peter looked hopeful.

"Unless it would be weird for you and Ned. Given I'm his boss."

"Ned will be happy all my ogling of you pays off." After finishing his sentence Peter started blushing. "I mean…"

Beck laughed, "let's start over. Would you like to date me?"

Peter smiled, "Definitely."

Beck leaned over, "good," and kissed him.

Peter kissed him back, "best party ever."

Beck laughed again. The two spent the rest of the evening talking and finishing off the bottle of wine. Beck eventually asked Peter if he wanted to go home with Beck. Because the night was young and there were many things Beck wanted to do before it's over. 


End file.
